<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One for the Show Two for the Go by Fanphasegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635864">One for the Show Two for the Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl'>Fanphasegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Deal with no Strings- deleted/ revised [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:23:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanphasegirl/pseuds/Fanphasegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Pentious overhears Aby’s evil laugh after he stalks Alastor and Aby on a date. He can’t stop the pounding in his chest. Or the throbbing in the lower half of his body. The timing of his ‘cycle’ being the reason his control becomes more questionable. Things take a turn when he runs into Angel Dust and Aby not long after that. Never has he been so grateful to be a serpent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), alastor/ female original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Deal with no Strings- deleted/ revised [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One for the Show Two for the Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: Some topics may or may not exist in the story. Mentioned in detail that may result in distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, murder, abuse, or possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.</p><p>Author's note: I own nothing. All respective owners reserve the right to their materials and content. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the T.V. show/ original content. I am still learning the personalities of each character and how to portray them so bear with me. Feel free to check out k some of my other stories. No overly rude comments tolerated. Enjoy.</p><p>Also: This is a fun little idea I’m playing with. This is not exactly related to my other story ‘A Deal with No Strings’, but it's also not a spinoff. Just kind of an idea for relationship and background to get a flow going for later chapters in the other story. So, some stuff here isn't fully explained like Aby's personality or powers. Plus I wanted to play with the idea that Sir Pent has a crush on someone from the staff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt the hormones in his body clouding his mind. His climax peaking in the process. The heat of his cold-blooded body was rising due to increased blood flow. But, he knew it was also mainly the result of his constant rubbing and squirming whilst under the blankets. Never the less, this pleasure was something he wouldn’t have- rationally- thought should be possible; given he was having such a <em>tense</em> sensation.</p><p>His voice began growing horse from making incoherent words and phrases along the lines of ‘Oh yes’, or ‘Fuck- please’. Feverishly panting and gasping when he wasn’t talking dirty to himself. His back arched high off the pillows he had stacked behind him as he let out a final, long cry of ecstasy. Both his hands were covered in a sticky, white substance in an instant. Leaving the Lord helpless to the trembling tension of his body.</p><p>In the end, Sir Pent was left laying there. Huffing hard. Desperate to catch his breath. Trying vigorously to come down from his high. Meanwhile, his chest raised and fell from the intensity of his orgasm. Slowly basking in the level of relief it brought him. It was nice to enjoy such luxuries from time to time. Even with the inevitable guilt that came with it...</p><p>He released both his penises from each hand. Leaving them to lay limp against his waist for a moment. Feeling them throbbing lightly. His eyes struggled to open as he let himself rest a bit. He groaned lowly. Feeling his body alerting him to how sensitive it was. Focusing on his slippery penises before they twitched in anticipation. This only made the snake demon wiggle on the bed he laid upon. His tail curling and swirling all around itself since he had no partner to wrap. Allowing his mind to fantasize about the one he wished most to embrace with his whole body.</p><p><em>Utterly foolish</em>, He reasoned.</p><p>His heat cycle always made him yearn beyond reality. Forcing him to feel for the potentials he theorized. All the things he could achieve if he only allowed himself to be with another. Not that he ever had the luxury of having a real connection. Feeling the sting of having died a virgin. Which was not remedied into any form- of happiness or of acceptance- when taken into account he also had no track record to take pride in <em>now</em>. A consequence of his obsession with his work as a steam mechanics inventor. A friend in life had warned him it was a defense mechanism.</p><p>A means to an end, if you will. If you spend your days working in routine, they blend together and fade faster than you can count. Fear of rejection made him dwell in his lab endlessly. Those days in solitude bringing the most peace since the only factor Sir Pent had to take into account was himself. He shut himself off. He got used to being alone. Waiting for the day time ran out.</p><p><em>I bet my best companion was most sad</em>, he thought solemnly.<em> I bet she was even more sad when she found me. I wonder- what did she do when she realized she was the only one who could have found me?</em></p><p>The serpent demon rolled into his side. Despite regaining his strength to move, he did not. Instead, he thought about her. The only friend he had in those days. The only one who took him seriously as an inventor. There had never been a sexual element to their relationship. Never a professional one either. It was a strange mix of play and discipline. Yet, it was far different than a familial partnership. Truly, there were no words. Well- maybe one: Lucky. It was pure, dumb luck Sir Pent came to know her. Otherwise he might not have had the wonderful memories he did. There’s no way he could have managed. Given his streak of being without the best type of occasions with either member of the sexes. That didn’t change until after he was sent to hell.</p><p>If only because he was now capable of making his own companions through cloning the same egg boi. Then again, even by those standards, his relationships were still of a more innocent nature.</p><p>At the same time, all of the demon’s blood began rushing south again. Sir pent groaned, once more. This time out of frustration. Rolling onto his other side, he half-heartedly moved his right hand down to play with himself more. Slipping his hardening dicks between his fingers. Using his cum from the previous round to lube the space between the two surfaces. Teasing himself. Not knowing how many more rounds he could endure. The tingle throughout his body reminding him, that it didn’t matter what he thought.</p><p>By now he wanted to make a machine to do the dirty work for him. But the connection of having the real thing- the real thing in this situation, being his hot hand- was so vital for him. After all, a machine couldn’t do it the way he needed when he needed. Even with the press of a button. The heat. The rhythm. The pressure. It all came together so beautifully.</p><p>Sir Pentious suddenly hissed loudly in aggravation.</p><p><em>Not like I have the luxury of being a romantic</em>, he thought bitterly.</p><p>Once both his cocks were fully erect again, he got up from his station of pillows on the bed. Shimming down lower so he could lay on his back in a new spot on the bed. Mixing it up a bit. Wanting to switch up the positions while he was at it. This time- he masturbated on his stomach on the lower half of the bed.</p><p>*#*</p><p>It was the next day, and though he wasn’t out of his heat cycle yet, Sir Pent was feeling fully rested. The egg bois were unusually quiet. As they always were when their boss was in heat. Just one of a few rules they set for themselves. The rules were as follows:<br/>
No loud noises<br/>
When in his presence, no sudden movements<br/>
Don’t eat anything with a strong smell<br/>
Shower after every activity that changes your natural scent (sex, working out, etc.); no exceptions<br/>
And finally- go the extra mile for the boss<br/>
Whatever that meant.</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for the egg bois to do something all out for their boss. Even if they got in the way or pushed the bar too far. They were simple minded but their intentions were good. What’s that saying about the road to hell?</p><p><em>And the road to my personal hell is no exception</em>, the demon lord lightly jested with himself. An abundance of memories pouring in from all the times his egg bois had driven him up the god damn wall. Occasionally- very literally.</p><p>Since things were almost back to normal, the stylish serpent figured he would go out to get supplies. A trip he had made many times in the past under the psychological circumstances. However, there was a distinct difference. A more physical one. As mentioned before, the lord felt well rested. But his body wasn’t doing what he told it to. In fact, his body had barely healed fully from the hit it took from Alastor only a short time ago. He was unconscious for the ride home, and had stayed that way while his body healed. By the time he cane out of it, it was time for his heat cycle. Meanwhile, all he was told upon awakening was that a strange potion- that one of his egg bois got his hands on- had been used to speed the process along.</p><p>It was a double edged sword. On the one hand he was going to sleep through his heat if not for that liquid. Then again, being able to move about in a much shorter time span than expected was a nice perk. It gave him time to come up with another plan to get Alastor’s attention. In reality, there was only one true drawback.</p><p>When he asked about it, the egg bois didn’t give him much of an answer. All they could tell him was, “She gave you the potion boss.” One or two would catch on to the rumor mill and report back, “Maybe she misses you, boss.”</p><p><em>What the fuck am I supposed to do with shit like the last one</em>, he questioned in a half-hearted, aggravated way.<em>Just my luck that when I’m knocked out, it’s the crazy one that survives to tell the tale. At least he doesn’t have the same mindless, gibberish, habit as that damn squirrel. Pill-something-or-other, was it?</em></p><p>Just as he was settling into his thoughts before his errand, who should arrive but the very egg boi he was thinking about. Sir Pent found himself amused at the first thought that cane to mind after the start of the encounter. The old saying, ‘<em>Speak of the devil and he shall arrive</em>’. What cane next to his thoughts was how strange it was that something made this particular egg boi more hyper than usual. Which was strange enough on its own. But, throw in how he made no mention of getting blasted with Sir Pentious’s ray gun and now he was suspicious on top of skeptical. Given the time of Sir Pent’s cycle, he should have been really pushing for it. That was what he normally did, anyway.</p><p>Sir Pent was quick to let it go. Reevaluating his priorities in order of importance rather than of logic. As with an egg boi like the one before him, it was bound to be an all day thing. He came back to his first decision. Going shopping. Deciding to take his scooter, Sir Pent gathered a small group of three eggs to take with him. An easy task since he just picked the first three he saw.</p><p>After writing down a list of the tools and pieces he needed, it was time to leave. Curling his tail and lower body neatly into the pod he made for his long body, the egg bois hoped into the extension seat to his right. After they had properly prepared for the ride by applying their safety devices, the bois blasted their favorite travel songs over the speakers. Sir Pent gave an amused shake of his head. Driving at a fast pace, he took the back route to get to town. Knowing it to be the quickest.</p><p>Even with the shortcut, the ride was long enough to enjoy. And why wouldn’t the serpent demon lord? The weather was warm with a touch of overcast. Making it easier to keep from getting annoyed with incoming traffic. There were far more assholes in the back routes than the main ones. Particularly because there were less patrols. Roads like this one were used more for vacations and shipping cargo in semis. Despite all that, this was his favorite road. Because the city seen in the overview was always a beautiful sight. Especially when he was having a bad day, stopped on the overpass, and looked back as the sun set.</p><p>Not long past the hour, Sir Pentious and his boys were coming into the long section of town that made the city limits seem so far away. You know, that last five miles or so where there was really nothing but the last couple of businesses meant for the surrounding farmers. And yet, it was the longest stretch of road- somehow- compared to the rest of the trip.</p><p>Luckily he didn’t have time to complain. As once he left the quiet place in his mind, he could make out a distinct smell on the air. He slowed the scooter down just enough without disturbing traffic. Noticing it coming closer on the breeze just ahead of him.</p><p>He stopped. He might have stayed there if not for the vehicle that screeched to a holt behind him. The driver instantly began honking angrily and cursing at him. Sir Pent ignored it. Instead, he pulled into the park square just to his right. Parking in the bike lane. Sir Pent started looking around. He knew this scent. It was strangely delightful. It was a mix of nature, a touch of a unique cologne, and... blood.</p><p>Just then, he caught another scent. It was far more <em>delicate</em>.</p><p><em>If that was the right word- it didn’t feel right</em>, Pentious thought.</p><p>It was a lighter smell. It contained sea salt, with an underlining scent of peach. Though most demons wouldn’t have caught that smell of peach. It was so subtle. Especially compared to the waft of brimstone that came with it. Like someone had been meditating in a fog of it. Even in Hell, the smell of brimstone wasn’t anything common. So- What the hell?</p><p>That’s when it happened. Sir Pent spotted the very thing that caused those magnificent smells. He spotted Alastor. Just across the street. The Radio demon was walking past with the girl everyone had been shown on the 666 news. Apparently, she was rumored to be Alastor’s lover. Though there was no way to confirm past the public view. Alastor was a gentleman, after all. Was it so strange to walk a lady by the arm? In old days no.</p><p>Sir Pentious was staring intensely at the young lady beside the red clad demon. He watched as she walked with a <em>clack</em> in her step; caused by her heels striking the ground. Something about it made his ass pucker. She gave off an energy that warned against approaching her, it would seem. The thing was, it wasn’t the part of the snake demon that had once been human that had this instinct. It was more- feral. He also watched as the curls of her hair bounced with each careful step. Her lashes laying undisturbed against her half closed eyes. Sid Pent took an irrational liking to the pull on the sides of her lips. Causing it to form into the rise of a sweet, soft, genuine smile. One that would grow or fade depending on the conversation between her and the other demon lord. He then noticed how her hands tucked neatly over each other as she linked herself to Alastor’s arm. Together, they created such a surreal vision. You couldn’t tell which one was the lucky one.</p><p>Sir Pentious kept his eyes on the couple. Sniffing the air. Letting that mysterious feeling pull at his heart. He knew this aura. He just didn’t know from where. The feeling turned into frustration as, just with their portrayal of luck, Sir Pentious didn’t know which of the two he wanted more. For so long, the snake demon had sought out to gain the respect and admiration of Alastor. Not even deterred by the reality of his chances being so slim. And his chances of gaining his senior’s -in title and reputation only- attention.</p><p><em>Yeah- cuz it’s his attention I really want</em>, he snarled sarcastically in his head. Doing all he could to ignore the increase in his heart rate.</p><p>Luckily, there was not much attempt to be had. More so, for Sir Pent’s desire to not add another failure to the list. Either way, the egg boi had been the one to distract him.</p><p>”Hey boss, it’s her. It’s the alley from before. Hi, madam!” Sir Pent panicked at the small, crazy idoit’s shout. As a result, he covered his mouth as fast as he could. Once that was done he found the energy to turn his head. Relieved, me neither member of the party currently being watched noticed.</p><p>If that weren’t enough, the little fool tried to shake the snakes hand from his mouth. Muffled grumbles and shrieks blocked by the solid appendage. Sir Pent dealt with it immediately.</p><p>”Enough of that. Or we go straight home”, he threatened. The others saw fight to take over for their boss. Tackling their more- <em>eccentric</em>- comrade to the seat in the cab. The demon lord just sat in silence for a moment. Watching the situation resolve itself. Sighing heavily by accident. One he hadn’t know for sure had actually happened until the egg bois stopped their actions in unison. Curiously looking up to their master. Innocent concern coming into their eyes.</p><p>”I’m fine, I’m fine. Just- tired. Exhausted, really.” Thought the squirm of his lower body might have said otherwise.</p><p>It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the the whole truth, either. Sir Pent had had an interesting encounter with her the day, when he tried to take on Alastor. He didn’t know what it was or how it played out. But he knew, that day after the extermination held a significance. His thoughts went back to the sight he had spent what felt like a week watching. How he had studied her. And, right beside her, had been Alastor. Sir Pentious didn’t need to study it as hard to know his beloved crush of nearly three decades had changed. You could see it in just his smile if you really knew him. Aby. Just who was she? Why did she seem so... familiar?</p><p>
  <em>Though I can’t say I recall much about her other than what I’ve heard.</em>
</p><p>He pictured her over and over in his mind for a moment. Something very particular continued to arise before any other thing. How she seemed to float as she walked. It was confident or graceful per se. But it was- something. He though long and hard about Aby. And that lovely smile.</p><p>Sir Pentious reached up with his right hand. For some reason, he didn’t notice when he clenched at his suit jacket. Across his chest, his claws digging into the spot over where his human heart had once been. Though it had calmed since being in Hell, Sir Pentious had suffered from terrible anxiety when he was alive. A dreadful habit of clenching his chest when it felt tight or he got too nervous was the only thing that came of it. You see, he used to hold a special item in his breast pocket. A magical item given to him by his companion of old. One he could always feel when he clenched his chest. He lost it some time ago. But the habit still remains.</p><p>To his dismay.</p><p>Now he was shamed with something far more agonizing than an embarrassing habit. Now, he didn’t understand why his body was throbbing as his heart pounded. Heat cycle aside. This was different. He especially forgot to make a mental note about how he let the detail on the way his eyes half-closed, in both disappointment and envy, fly over his head. He did notice a single thought however. One that, on its own, seemed so important to carving her face into his mind.</p><p><em>She had…such a lovely smile. That Aby. I don’t think…anyone’s…ever smiled…at me….like that…before.</em> Just as the thought formed. A small voice in the back of his mind called out. It said, <em>“Then again…there was that one strange girl. Yes, that strange yet- intriguing- girl. I miss that girl. Oh, how I miss her.”</em></p><p>It was here that the past began to pull at him. In the midst of overcoming the terrible stinging of his eyes. Of his voice stiffening as sobs failed to escape. Sir Pent recalled his days in old London. Back before he had died and was banished to Hell. He knew this combination well. Occasionally visiting those days in his mind to ask the same question by the end of it all: <em>What ever happened to that girl</em>?</p><p>*#*</p><p>It was the early to mid-19th century. The reign of a great queen, and the sounds of a bigger future being built in the air. Whenever gossip wasn’t the sound that filled the air, that is. On the streets of this stone street city, was a young man. He had been traveling the world going from one inventor’s convention to another. Not a penny to his name- official anyway. No food in his belly. And not an ounce of dignity in him, by society’s standards.</p><p>Yet, the young man was as light footed as any other who declared, “God save the Queen.” He was proud. And naive. All the things a fool needed to keep alive in his heart. In his soul. It brought about his passion for the world of machines. It nourished his desire to be part of that greatest changes. And with that youthful naïveté came a dream. A small, simple one. And simple dreams come with a simple plan. Such as, Seeking other investors for his ambitions.</p><p>it would not be long before the fruits of his labor grew. Ripening into a time where one could pick that fruit to show. However, that fruit was not what the hound lad had been going for. His heart had asked for oranges or apples. Something with high demand. But as it always does- life gave him lemons. Sour, strong scented lemons. A curse of not blessed with the proper knowledge on how to profit from them. And who could? These lemon took the form of a sour reputation. Every scholar, inventor, and mechanic knew of the boy. And each and every single one of them had built up a sixth sense for the lad. One that made them slam their doors before he could ask for another favor, or offer another blasted proposal. The really unfortunate ones, on the other hand, met with the boy in meetings.</p><p>Rejection, sometimes violently, followed after every meeting. If he pushed too hard after his rejection, even more grave consequences would come. Grave, of course, being defined as nearly being put into an early one. The lad had spunk, but no one wanted him to come back. So they made it a point to beat him. Hoping the sense would mesh in with the healing of his broken bones.</p><p>It was a cruel world, indeed.</p><p>One day, after being forced out into the rain, his clothes were muddied, and his face was scratched from sliding along the road. The add salt to the lemon zested wound, a carriage had nearly missed hitting him. Getting him another hard lash from the whip meant for the horses.</p><p>”Out of the way, you twat! Bloody fool- you’ll get yourself killed! Just don’t inconvenience others when you do”, shouted the rich bitch woman from within. Or maybe it was her foul mouthed whore friend. The young man didn’t bother to try to figure it out.</p><p>He gave a pained hiss as he reached up with his hand to feel how badly the wound on his cheek was bleeding. Retracking his hand quickly. Staring through clenched teeth, “Yes. That’s a bad one.”</p><p>He groaned a bit while fighting to get off the ground all to have his legs give out from under him. He sighed heavily. Using hand hand the slam the ground lightly out of frustration. For about four days, the gentleman had denied sleep. And now it was back to bite him in the ass. A few more feeble attempts later, the young inventor had managed to brace himself around a street pole. His grip was threatening to make him fall again. He had nearly face planted, when the had grabbed around his left bicep.</p><p>“Easy, Pen.”</p><p>He knew her voice. It was a strong voice. The voice of a woman who had done her part to get past a destructive past. When she was in a certain mood, you could hear the inability to heal In her voice. This was one of those times. Feeling he was limited on what else could be done, he spoke.</p><p>”Hello, my dear Aleena.”<br/>
“You did it again, did you not?”<br/>
“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re on about”, he stated half heartedly. Trying to be cute enough to keep from getting in trouble. It didn’t work. Evident by the stern, unamused look Aleena gave the hopeless man.</p><p>Despite everything, she gave a shake of her head. A smile creeping up across her lips. Sweetly, softly and slowly she told him, “Let’s return home. I’ll tend to your wounds. Again.”</p><p>The trip back was short. Some thing Pen found inconceivable since he had spent the entire walk back leaning against his friend. His body had felt so heavy, yet his feet had somehow managed to keep moving. His home was a tiny, rickety room he used as a lab in a tall tower near the coast. It was the last of an untouched city of old. In this case, the only part his parents had left him. They weren’t a rich family. Just a family with unique land. This was the only part of that inheritance that was left. An unfortunate consequence of needing money for his inventions. Machines sprouting weirdly out the windows that were supposed to be used to light the stairwell.</p><p>The temperature inside was made colder by the winter winds. Which were dampened by the leaky ceiling. Buckets full of caught water littered the ground in every space where mechanical parts didn’t. Luckily, the air smelled clean and salty from the near ocean. Pen loved that combination. Sea salt went with almost anything. And to him, it was the smell of freedom. When Aleena kept the fire going, the embers carried a pleasant burning scent. As though to plan ahead, Pen was welcomed home with a strip down, a warm wool blanket covering him and a seat at the self built fireplace.</p><p>Aleena was quick to start warming a pot of water on the fire and to grab her medical kit. All kept relatively close to each other for the sake of convenience. As Pen had made sure these types of scenarios played out more often than Aleena cared for. And though she played stern and cold, she was actually quite kind and joyful.</p><p>Aleena was quick to pour the medicine on a clean rag. She patted Pen’s wounds hard enough to get the medicine in deep but was careful to avoid hurting Pen unnecessarily. Even jerking back if he was too loud in communicating his pain. A strong look of worry and regret in her eyes. Pen would have to talk her down every time he did that to her. He knew he had succeeded when her shoulders would fall, relaxing enough to move with the deep breath she would take to refocus. Meanwhile, her face would return to its previously crunched up position. Making her appear far meaner than she was. Pen didn’t dare ask her about it. Not wanting to embarrass her. Aleena was the type to fluster if she got made fun of for things she couldn’t control. And though Pen shook with a nervous shiver from Aleena’s intimidation, he wasn’t really afraid.</p><p>Not even when those moments were mostly spent in silence. The only sounds being the crackle of a hot fire, the boil of water and the small hisses of pain from the burning sensation Pen felt when Aleena would disinfect his injuries.</p><p>For better or for worse, tonight would be different.</p><p>”I haven’t the head for dates, as you know”, Pen confessed. “Remind me- is there a date you fancy that brings cause for celebration?”</p><p>Pen was being very roundabout. Wanting to know when Aleena celebrated her birthday. He had been saving some currency bit by bit, hopi she would humor him long enough to tell him what she wanted. Knowing it would most likely take the form of a new sketch book.</p><p>Aleena adored the arts. Whether it be of the preforming variety or of the medium sort, she did not care. And though she tried to learn, Aleena was more set on having fun than becoming a specialist.</p><p>To an extent, it did make Pen sad to see his favorite companion .</p><p>*#*</p><p>Back in the present day, it had been a couple weeks since his attack on the hotel.</p><p>He was plotting his revenge</p><p>Just as he was walking down the block to get to the small supplies store, he sees the surrounding demons quaking and running to hide.</p><p>He feels his pride swell until he noticed where they are all looking. </p><p>Just up ahead, he catches Alastor strolling with his microphone cane in one hand.</p><p>To Sir Pent’s surprise he notices a girl on his arm.</p><p>Even from behind, he thought she was decently cute. </p><p>Certainly not the Radio Demon’s type. Surely.</p><p>Just as the thought came to mind. Sir Pentious took a moment to think. He had never seen the Hell-Bent demon with anyone on his arm before this day. After taking in all her physical attributes it made even less sense that he would have her on his arm.</p><p>Coming up behind the couple, Sir Pent takes a swing at Alastor. </p><p>The attempt fails when the girl darts out between them and catches his tail in her hand.</p><p>The girl has a high body temp. It’s perfect for his cold-blooded, scaly skin.</p><p>Sir Pent feels the desire in his body rising.</p><p>*#*</p><p>Wanting to fight he tries to get Alastor alone</p><p>Aby getting in his way trying to get to the bottom of his motivation</p><p>He sees the same thing in her eyes as he saw back in the old days. </p><p>Now he desires both. </p><p>Taking his leave</p><p>*#*</p><p>The next day he comes across her and Angel.</p><p>This time following them down an alley. </p><p>Angel wants a rematch and Aby ends up getting tangles in Pent’s body.</p><p>Squeezing her, she gets turned on. He decides he like the warmth of her body. </p><p>Squeezing harder, Angel asks Aby if he is supposed to interfere or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>